This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
US 2006 0071461 A1 discloses an airbag which deployment of the cushion causes a cinch cord to contract the cinch tube. If the occupant is in a usual position the cushion can be fully inflated. In the fully inflated state the cinch tube is essentially completely closed by the cinch cord in order to retain the gas in the cushion for normal occupant restraint. However, in case the occupant is not in a belted normal position the occupant may contact the airbag during deployment, i.e. before it is fully inflated. In this case a softer deployment is desired in order to avoid injury of the occupant by the airbag. To this end the restricted inflation of the cushion stops the cinch cord pulling, such that the cinch tube remains relatively wide open and allows gas to escape rapidly. Therefore, the size of the cinch tube aperture is automatically regulated depending on the position of the occupant. The airbag may comprise additional fixed-size vent openings for providing venting in the case of a fully inflated cushion and closed cinch tube, which is also called in-position venting. However, the provision of a cinch tube and additional in-position vent openings causes additional costs in the manufacture of the airbag. Furthermore, it is difficult to arrange a cinch tube and additional vent openings on the airbag because the area on the airbag where hot gases escaping through an opening are directed away from the occupant is very limited.